


A Minor Encounter

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya + Nath: Spiderman meme, Comedy, M/M, ft. two minor OCs for Nath's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Alya goes with Nora to drop off her little sisters for a playdate with another girl. She wasn't expecting to run into one of her classmates while doing so.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	A Minor Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Me, posting 7 oneshots in a couple days: I am speed

Alya hummed in the kitchen of a house with her little sisters running around her legs, glancing out the window to look at the afternoon sky. They were dropping the girls off for a playdate with another girl. Nora was talking to an older girl with red hair and a yellow shoulder less t-shirt over a gray bra (Respectfully. She’s looking  _ respectfully _ .) wearing jeans.

“My parents are at work so I’ll be supervising the kids,” the girl (Jaina, she thinks) explained. “My brother’s home too, but he’s an introvert, so I doubt he’ll be coming out of his room before dinner.”

“You think you’ll be able to handle the twins?” Alya asked, “They get pretty wild.”

“Alya!” The twins whined in unison, each grabbing onto a different leg. She ruffled their hair, causing them to squeal.

“You can take them to Riley’s room if you want,” Jaina said, pointing down a hallway, “Her room is at the end of that hall. You can tell it’s hers by the drawings on the door.”

“Whoo! Let’s go!” Ella cheered, sprinting off, her sister following her. Alya sighed in fond exasperation, chasing after them.

She came to a stop outside a closed door where her sisters were eavesdropping on a conversation. Alya opened her mouth to reprimand them before the conversation from inside interrupted her lecture.

“Sorry, Riley, I can’t play right now. I’m busy doing homework.”

“Liar, you just want to talk to your boyfriend.”

“... _ while _ doing homework.”

Riley huffed.

“...I’ll style you and your friends’ hair.”

There was a loud gasp from Riley, “Really?!”

“Mhm! Just give me an… hour or so.”

“Yay! You’re the best!”

Footsteps approached before the door swung open, a small girl with pigtails and a headband walking out before noticing Ella and Etta. She cheered, “You guys are here! Let’s go play in my room!” The three ran off together.

Alya pondered for a moment before entering the boy’s room. They were both middle siblings, right? Maybe they could bond.

“Hey, I’m their older sister. It looks like we’re both the middle siblings in our family, so maybe we could bond over that!” Alya blinked before her brain recognized she was staring at Nathaniel Kurtzberg. As in, the boy who sat in the back of her class and drew all day. Who was currently sitting in his bed with a laptop on his lap.

“Oh shit. I didn’t realize you were Riley’s older brother,” She pursed her lips, “Although I should’ve guessed that. Red hair isn’t really that common after all.” Alya took a glance around the room, “Ooo, your room is so cool! Look at all the hero posters you have, I totally forget you're as much of a hero nerd as me sometimes, lol, and-”

“Alya.”

  
  
She paused her rambling to look at the artist. The part of his face not hidden under his bangs portrayed a feeling of utter exhaustion. He raised his hand to the door, “Get out of my room.”

And just like that, Alya remembered she had barged in without permission, “Oh. Right.” She finger gunned and walked out, closing the door in apology. The journalist speed walked back to the living room where her older sister was waiting.

“You look embarrassed,” Nora squinted, “What did you do?”

Alya laughed, intending to ignore that whole encounter, “Pff, nothing.”

\---

Marc blinked on his screen, “Why was Alya in your room?”

“Hell if I know,” Nathaniel muttered in response.

His boyfriend laughed, the sound reminding Nathaniel of bells chiming, “At least she’s out. Anyways…” Marc continued on about ideas for the next issue. Nathaniel stared at how excited Marc seemed to be, smiling. “Nathaniel? Are you paying attention?”

“Sorry, you’re just cute.”

Marc squeaked and flushed red, pulling up his hood to hide in it. 

  
  
Nathaniel didn’t mind the sight all that much. 


End file.
